character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raoh (Canon)/Unbacked0
1= |-| 2= Summary Raoh was one of the four orphans that were adopted and trained by Ryuken, the 63rd Denshōsha of a 1,800-year-old martial art named Hokuto Shinken. After Toki became ill, it was only Kenshiro and Raoh who could be chosen as the 64th Denshōsha, however, Raoh wasn't chosen due to his selfish nature so he murdered Ryuken in a fight. Raoh changed his name to Ken'Oh and set off the conquer the world while learning every martial art he can so he would be unmatched in skill and strength. Eventually, Raoh learned how to use Hokuto Shinken's ultimate skill when he spared Yuria's life. In his battle with Kenshiro, he used all of his life force in his last attack and lost so Raoh decided to kill himself by hitting one of his pressure points and firing off what remained of his life energy into the sky. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B, Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō |''' At least '''High 6-B, Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō |''' At least '''High 8-C likely Far Higher Name: Raoh (Nicknamed Ken'Oh/King of the Fist) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Practitioner of Hokuto Shinken, Conquerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is one of the practitioners of Hokuto Shinken), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Puppetry (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Precognition (Foresaw Rei's attack before hand), Pain Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points can cause the opponent to feel no pain or a lot of pain), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Fear Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Raoh can produce an aura which puts fear in others and will create chi waves attacks to protect him), Pain Suppression (Raoh has barely reacted to having his foot impaled), Instinctive Reactions (With Musō Insatsu, Raoh can counter attacks without thinking), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Void Manipulation, Intangibility (When Raoh uses Musō Tensei, he enters a state of nothingness which makes normal attacks phase through him), Existence Erasure (It has been stated that Raoh can use Musō Tensei to erase people from existence), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Was set on fire with fire powerful enough to cut through people and didn't even have a burn mark on him), Fear Manipulation (Was unaffected by Kenshiro's aura which terrified his horse Kokuoh), Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Raoh, after being beaten and losing most of his life force, fired off a blast of chi which blasted through the clouds, One-shot both Kenshiro and Rei, Fought on par with Toki and Kenshiro after he obtained Musō Tensei, Is far stronger than Jagi, Agreed that he and Falco were equal and that if the two fought they would both die the same Falco which survived a hit which parted the clouds in the sky), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Raoh's stats from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times stronger) |''' At least '''Large Country Level (After unlocking Musō Tensei, Raoh became strong enough to fight on par with Kenshiro who easily defeated him in their fight after Kenshiro unlocked Musō Tensei), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Raoh's stats from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times stronger, Fought on par with Post Musō Tensei Kenshiro while he was also using the Tenryū Kokyū) |''' At least '''Large Building Level likely Far Higher (During his fight with Kenshiro the two's punches formed a large crater around them while destroying several buildings and creating two tornados) Speed: FTL (Defeated Juza who could dodge attacks from Garuda who can attack at the speed of light, Could fight on par with Kenshiro), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Raoh's stats from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times faster) | FTL (Should be faster than he was before), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Raoh's stats from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times faster) | Supersonic (Can fight on par with Kenshiro who can punch one hundred times in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Level, Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō | '''At least '''Large Country Level (After unlocking Musō Tensei, Raoh became strong enough to fight on par with Kenshiro who easily defeated him in their fight after Kenshiro unlocked Musō Tensei), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Raoh's stats from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times stronger, Fought on par with Post Musō Tensei Kenshiro while he was also using the Tenryū Kokyū) |''' At least '''Large Building Level likely Far Higher Durability: Large Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō |''' At least '''Large Country Level (Could survive hits from Kenshiro after he unlocked Musō Tensei), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō |''' At least '''Large Building Level likely Far Higher (Has survived hits from Kenshiro who can break down skyscrapers with a single punch) Stamina: Superhuman (Scaling to Toki and Kenshiro) Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Raoh struggles to fight against opponent's who pressure points he can't hit like Souther, While using Musō Tensei Raoh can be hit by people who can use nothingness as he can Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: Raoh is a practitioner of a 1,800-year-old martial art known as Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuto Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. After Kenshiro was chosen to be the 64th Denshōsha, Raoh would make his own version of Hokuto Shinken known as Gō no Ken which is about using his sheer strength and chi blasts to overpower and destroy his opponents. ** Tōki no Aura (Fighting Spirit Aura): Tōki no Aura is a technique which allows Raoh to use his chi as a protective aura that surrounds him. This aura protects Raoh by creating fists that punch an opponent that gets too close and Raoh can fire off beams of his aura to attack at a range. ** Nishi Shinkū Ha (Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp): Nishi Shinkū Ha is a technique where Raoh grabs an arrow that was shot at him by an opponent before it hits him and throws it back at them. ** Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Art of Dragon's Breathing): Tenryū Kokyū Hō is a technique where Raoh uses all 100% of his bodies power rather than the 30% he normally uses. ** Hokuto Gōshō Ha (Big Dipper Strong Palm Wave): Hokuto Gōshō Ha is a technique where Raoh fires a beam of chi at his opponent. ** Musō Insatsu (Unconscious Shadow Kill): Musō Insatsu is a technique where Raoh dodges and counters and opponent's attack without thinking about it. ** Shinten Rai (Heaven Shaking Thunder): Shinten Rai is a technique where Raoh creates a dome of energy around him which sends any opponent close to him flying away. ** Tenshō Honretsu (Heaven's Command Charge): Tenshō Honretsu is Raoh's ultimate technique. Raoh fires a massive wave of chi at his opponent. ** Musō Tensei (Nil-Thought Rebirth): Musō Tensei is the ultimate secret technique of Hokuto Shinken. While using this technique, Raoh enters a state of nothingness which makes him intangible to attacks. ** Zenrei no Ken (Fist of One's Whole Soul): Zenrei no Ken is a technique where Raoh charges all of his chi into a single devastating punch. ** Gōten Shō (Strong Heaven Rush): Gōten Shō is a technique where Raoh fires a powerful beam chi out of his hand upwards. ** Enshō Ha (Circle Palm Wave): Enshō Ha is a technique where Raoh fires circular waves of chi out of his hands. ** Itten Shō (Point Chime): Itten Shō is a technique where Raoh punches the opponent which sends chi at his opponent which hits their pressure points even if it is blocked. ** Ken'Oh Tentsui Geki (Fist King Heavenly Crashing Strike): Ken'Oh Tentsui Geki is a technique where Raoh creates a large ball of chi which crashes into the ground and causes a massive explosion. ** Raretsu Ken (Gauze Fissure Fist): Raretsu Ken is a technique where Raoh charges up his fist with chi before rapidly punching the opponent before finishing off with a kick. ** Shū Renda (Collected Barrage): Shū Renda is a technique where Raoh rapidly punches the opponent. * Pressure Points: Raoh can hit different pressure points across the human body to cause different effects. ** Shinkesshū: By hitting the Shinkesshū pressure point, Raoh will cause an opponent's body to begin haemorrhaging which will fill them with agony before dying three days later. ** Kyōmei: By hitting the Kyōmei pressure point, Raoh can cause his opponent's hands to explode. ** Kaiamon Tenchō: By hitting the Kaiamon Tenchō pressure point, Raoh can force someone to speak the truth and if they don't then their body will start to be destroyed. ** Sekkatsukō: By hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points, Raoh can increase his strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. Key: Before Unlocking Musō Tensei | After Unlocking Musō Tensei | Fist of the North Star Movie (1985) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6